Roar of Sang'ket
The Roar of Sang'ket (also known as the Thulian Shield) is one of the four Thulian weapons featured in the Call of Duty: WWII Nazi Zombies map The Frozen Dawn. Overview The Roar of Sang'ket once belonged to Sang'ket, the first of the Bloodraven Order, the giver and taker of lives, and the daughter of the sea. Like the other three Thulian weapons, the weapon was hidden away within the lost city of Thule, being kept hidden within the Blood Altar. Obtaining the Thulian Shield Around the map are a total of three small blood pools that the player can fill up by killing five zombies by each of them. One is located in the Ice Caves near the door leading to the Thulian Archives, another is in the Morgue to the left of the M1928, and the final is at the Overlook near the door to the Thulian Archives. However, the blood pool at the Overlook is missing the stone needed to fill up the pool. Here, the player must locate the Bloodraven stone, which is located in the lower level of the Morgue amongst a pile of bones. Upon filling all three blood pools, the player must head over to the large blood pool in the Blood Altar, where a Wüstling armed with the Thulian Shield will spawn. The player must kill the Wüstling, which will drop the shield, allowing the player to take it. Obtaining the Roar of Sang'ket At the Crash Site is a long piece of debris by the Machine Pistol weapon locker. The player must utilize a Bomber to destroy the debris, revealing a radio and a speaker, both of which the player can grab. The player can then place them on two lowered stones in front of the blood pool. The player with the shield must now look at each of the three blood pools used to obtain the shield. One of them will have a red aurora coming from the pool of blood. The player must use the shield to kill a fully empowered Corpse Eater on the pool of blood with the aurora. This will cause the blood to create a pattern within the blood. The player must repeat this step at the other two blood pools until all three have patterns within them. Returning to the blood pool, the player must use the radio to change the blood pattern found in the Blood Altar to the pattern found at the first blood pool that had a pattern. The player must kill a zombie in the pool of blood when the correct pattern is being displayed. The player must now change the pattern to whatever the second pattern was displayed at the second blood pool and repeat the process. Once this is done for each of the three patterns in the order they appeared, an audio cue will be heard, signifying the completion of the step. The player must now allow a zombie to down themselves whilst in the pool of blood in the Blood Altar. This will send the player to the Bloodraven trial room, where the player can pick up the Roar of Sang'ket. The player must kill all of the zombies in the room and fill up the stone in the center of the room. Once fully charged, a beam of light will begin damaging the player. The player must reflect this light by aiming with the shield. Repeating this one more time will complete the trial, sending the player back to the map with the Roar of Sang'ket. Use With the Thulian Shield, the player can perform a powerful slam attack by pressing in the right analogue stick. The player can also block enemy attacks being aiming with the shield whilst equipped. With the Roar of Sang'ket, both of these abilities become stronger. Achievements/Trophies * Bloodraven's Chosen - In The Frozen Dawn, survive the trials of the Bloodraven. * Weapon Lord - In The Frozen Dawn, kill 100 zombies with each Raven Weapon in a single match. Navigation Category:Call of Duty: WWII Nazi Zombies Category:Call of Duty: WWII Nazi Zombies Wonder Weapons Category:Call of Duty: WWII Melee Weapons